I Loved You Once
by flower tea
Summary: Sora and Riku broke up, and now they have to spend winter break together because Sora's parents left him for a business trip. Even though Riku has a new girlfriend, and even if they haven't spoken in months, can they stand to live together for two weeks?
1. Chapter 1

**I Loved You Once**

**Nothing belongs to me. **

Riku sighed and collapsed on his desk. It was the day before winter vacation and all his teachers decided to give exams on the last day before break. His Pre-calculus book seemed to be mocking him as he stared at for minutes on end. Why in the world did he agree to take this class?

Oh, for college, of course.

"Riku! We need to talk to you!" His mother called from downstairs. Riku grumbled again as he met his parents in the kitchen. They looked ecstatic.

"What's wrong?"

His parents looked at each other. "Well, we talked to Sora's parents this morning and it turns out they have to go on a business trip during Christmas." His father said, "And they said Sora had nowhere to go while they were gone, so we invited him to stay with us for the next two weeks!"

Riku felt like a car had just smashed against his forehead.

"No."

"Excuse me?" His mother said, "Riku, I had a feeling you and Sora got in a fight since he hasn't been over in months, but does he really deserve to be alone on Christmas?"

"I do not care, mother. It's just best of we don't see each other."

"But Riku, you two have been friends since you were in diapers. Surely you can't be in that big of a fight." His father argued.

"I don't care what you have to say, Riku, Sora is staying with us for Christmas and that is final. If I have any hint that you're treating that poor boy badly, you will be greatly punished." His mother said, giving him a stern look.

"Ugh, FINE!" Riku shouted, "But he sleeps on the couch."

"No, he sleeps in your bed, and _you _sleep on the futon."

"MOM! I am _not _giving up my bed!"

"Then you will give up all your Christmas presents. What a shame…"

"…Fine." Riku grumbled before returning upstairs.

The truth is, Riku and Sora we're dating for three years up until 4 months ago. Neither of them told their parents, and the relationship ended badly. Riku had hurt Sora more than he ever imagined he could. He had left him for his current girlfriend, Hana.

And sometimes, Riku wonders if it was all worth it.

Sora wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat in the living room with his parents.

"How could you leave me on Christmas? And with Riku?!" he said, through the sobs. Sora knew he was a big crybaby, but this was horrible for him.

"We're so sorry, but if we don't take this job we can be missing out on a huge opportunity. And we thought you liked Riku." His mother said, giving Sora a hug.

"No, I don't! Haven't you noticed I haven't mentioned him in months! Mom, please, can't I go stay with grandma or something?"

"Grandma lives three hours away and we don't have time to take you. Please just stay with Riku and his family. It'd be easier on all of us." His dad said.

"What would be easiest is if you guys weren't leaving me!" Sora said, sobbing.

"Please don't be selfish, Sora, we really need to take this job. It could make us have a better life."

Sora's shifted his eyes to the floor. How could he be acting so selfish like this.

"Okay." He said, quietly, "I'll go pack my stuff for Riku's."

"Thank you, darling!" His mother said, squeezing him again.

Sora walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He would he prepare himself for the worst two weeks of his life?

**REVIEW PLEASE:D aha **


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved you Once**

Disclaimer: they are not mine.

Even the bright Christmas lights couldn't cheer Riku up as he walked home from school the next day. He had been looking forward to winter break all year, and now it was ruined because of his stupid parents. How in the world was he supposed to drink hot chocolate and sing Christmas carols with Sora after what he did to him?

"Riku, what's wrong?" His girlfriend, Hana, said. He had almost forgotten she was there. Her pretty, short, blonde hair looked almost glowing with all the snow around and her cheeks were stained pink from the cold. She was very beautiful, but no where near as gorgeous as Sora was.

"Nothing, Hana." Riku said, "I'm just worn out from all the tests I took today." Hana just quietly nodded her head as they walked up Riku's driveway. It was tradition for Hana to come over on Friday's and this one was no different.

"Mom, I'm home!" Riku called into the house. They walked into the living room, and what Riku saw next made him drop all his books and almost gave him a heart attack.

There was Sora, in his living room, putting up Christmas decorations on their tree. Their eyes met and Sora immediately turned away. Riku's mother walked into the room carrying two cups of warm hot cocoa.

"Oh, Riku! I didn't know Hana was coming over today! I'll go make one more cup!"

"Oh, no Mrs. Nakagawa, I have to leave soon anyways. I was going to help decorate the tree, but I see Riku's cousin took care of it." Hana said with a small smile.

"Oh, no, dear, this isn't his cousin; this is his best friend, Sora!" His mom said, "You've never met him? I believe he goes to your school."

Hana gave Riku a perplexed look. "Oh…I'm sorry, I guess I've just never seen them together before." Hana walked up to Sora, who was looking at her like she was a shark, and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sora. My name is Hana Sugimura. It's weird that I've never seen you around school before, but if I do I'll say hi!" she said with a smile.

Hana then gave Riku and peck on the cheek before walking out of the house. Riku's mother gave a little cough before walking back into the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone. Riku had never felt more awkward in his life.

"Your girlfriend," Sora said, making Riku jump, "She's really nice."

Riku's face softened as he helped Sora with the tree. "Yeah, she is."

"She's really pretty, too." Sora said, trying to hook a penguin ornament on a branch of the tree.

"Listen, Sora. Both you and I know that we don't want to be spending the next two weeks together. However, it seems like we have no choice, and I think we should act like friends in front of my parents so we don't upset them."

Sora smiled sadly. "Yeah, I figured that. Um, I'm going to go unpack." He said, as he rushed up the stairs. Riku sighed and continued to hang the ornaments on the tree. His mother walked in the room and sat down on the sofa. Riku pretended she wasn't there.

"Riku." She said, "Please be as kind to Sora as you can. Can you imagine how he's feeling? His parents aren't with him for the holidays. We need to make it feel like he's celebrating with family. The least you can do is be nice to him. I'm not asking for much."

"I know, mother, I know." Riku said, annoyed.

"Okay then. Do go help him unpack."

"Oh my God, Mom, he's sixteen years old!" Riku shouted, "He's perfectly capable of unpacking by himself."

"Riku." His mom said, her voice dangerously low. Riku threw down the Santa ornament in his hand and trudged up the stairs, and into his room. He stared in horror as he saw Sora holding a picture of them he kept on his desk. Why had he not taken it down?!

Sora looked up in surprise as Riku walked in and quickly put the picture back where he found it. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, continuing to unfold his pajamas.

Riku just knelt besides Sora quietly, and helped take out his t-shirts.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, "I can unpack myself, you know."

"I know, but my mom is making me help you, so just stop talking and let me hang these up." Riku said, grumbling. Sora pouted.

"Should I go ask your mom for the futon?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no, you get to sleep on my bed. I'm sleeping on the floor."

Riku turned to look at Sora after not hearing a response for a few moments.

"No." Sora said sternly. "I'm not sleeping in that bed."

Riku looked at his bed, and then looked at Sora, and realization dawned on him. That was the bed that he and Sora had cuddled in night after night, the bed they used to lay in to watch movies, the bed they had both lost their virginities in. He didn't blame Sora for not wanting to sleep in it.

"Oh. Yeah…um. I'll go get the futon for you…" Riku said, leaving his room.

Sora glanced around the oh so familiar room. Almost everything was the same. The painting Sora painted him was still on the wall, pictures of Riku and all his friends, the books were in the exact order as the last time he was over, the remote control sat in its usual place. The only difference was the picture of Riku and his girlfriend that sat by his bed. Sora's picture had been moved over to the desk. Why did Riku even bother to keep it up?

Sora gently unfolded some jeans and hung them up in Riku's large closet. Riku had gotten some new clothes since last time.

"Sora?" Riku called from downstairs, "My mom said we're going out for dinner."

The restaurant was a cozy café that was decorated for Christmas time. The room smelt like cinnamon and there was laughter all around.

"What have you been up to, Sora?" Mr. Nakagawa asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, not much. Just working on a new project for art class."

"Oh, I would love to see your new work!" Mrs. Nakagawa said, smiling, "the picture you painted for Riku is so breathtaking."

"Thank you, but I haven't improved that much." Sora said, shyly. "Not as much as Riku's guitar skills, I'm sure." He said, giving Riku a dangerous look.

Mr. Nakagawa laughed. "Well, Riku does practice a lot. The neighbors complain every other day."

By the time they were through with dinner, it was time for the boys to go to sleep. Riku stared at Sora's painting while Sora was in the shower. It was a picture of beach, with white sand and crystal blue water, bright green palm tree's and a glittering sky. It brought memories back for Riku.

_"Riku!" Sora laughed, as a beach ball bounced off his head. "I'm trying to draw, you know!" _

_"Aw, c'mon! Get in the water!" Riku called from where he and Kairi were waist deep in the blue ocean. Sora just stuck his tongue out at them. The next thing he knew, Riku was racing towards him, and he was scooped up in strong arms. _

_"Riku! Put me down! My picture is getting all sandy!" Sora whined, but still unable to hide the smile on his face. He shrieked as he was plopped down into the warm waters. _

_"See? Isn't this more fun?" Riku asked, ruffling Sora's spiky hair. _

_"Yeah, but now I'm all wet!" _

_"That's the point of the beach, dummy!" Kairi laughed. She then started to splash water on Sora, beginning the trio's water fight. _

_That night, when Kairi had gone home, Riku and Sora still sat on the sandy beach, lit up by a bonfire Riku had built. _

_"Sorry for getting your picture all sandy." Riku apologized, quietly. _

_"It's alright, the sand came right off." Sora said, leaning on Riku's arm. Riku played with some sand nearby and dug out a sea shell. It was perfect, not a scratch on it. _

_"Sora?" Riku said into the night. _

_"Hmmm?"_

_"You know you're my best friend, right?" _

_"I would hope so." Sora said, chuckling. _

_"And you would forgive me for anything, right?"_

_"Yes, of course." _

_"Okay then." Riku replied. He then made Sora face him, and tilted his chin up. "And you wouldn't mind if I told you I'd always thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen?" _

_"N-no." _

_Riku then stroked Sora's blushing cheek with his thumb before kissing him. Sora felt his eyes slowly start to close. This was what he'd been waiting for for years. _

_Sora was only fourteen, and Riku only fifteen, but they were certain they had been in love for a long time. _

That day, the sky had been as impossibly blue as Sora's eyes. And when Sora walked into his room, he was instantly reminded of it.

**Yaaayyy chapter 2 done! Review??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Not mine not mine not mine **

It was a wonderful Saturday morning; the birds were chirping, the windows were pleaseantly frosted with snow, the sun was shining, and Mrs. Nakagawa's shrieking voice could be heard through out the country.

"Jesus Christ…" Riku mumbled, turning over in his bed. What the hell could his mother be this excited about at five o'clock in the morning?

"Riku Riku Riku!" She yelled, "WAKE UP! Wake up Sora, too! It's the last day of the clearance sale at the toy store and I need you two to go pick stuff up!"

Maybe if Riku pretended he was dead his mother wouldn't make him go.

"Riku?" Riku's ears perked up at the sound of that oddly cute grumbling voice. "What is your mom talking about?"

Oh. Sora.

"Some sale."

"Do we have to get up?" Sora asked. Riku had forgotten how scratchy Sora's voice was when he first woke up.

"RIKU!"

"OKAY!" Riku yelled back. "Get up; we have to go to the damn toy store."

"Now, here's the list." Riku's mom explained. "I woke you boys up just in time, too!"

"I really hate your last minute Christmas shopping tendencies, mother. Every year you do this."

"Well excuse me for being so busy all the time."

"Um, I'm ready to go now." Sora's voice called from the staircase. He was wearing a blue scarf and a black winter coat. He even had little ear muffs on. Riku had to stop himself from smiling.

The walk to the toy store wasn't that far, but it was cold outside. Riku couldn't help but notice how the cold made Sora look cuter than it ever made Hana look.

"Let's hurry up when we get in there, because I want to get home as soon as I can." Sora said, icily.

"Oh? And what would you be doing when we get back to my house?" Riku asked, glaring, "clinging to my mom?"

Sora scoffed and started to walk ahead of Riku, kicking some snow behind him, getting it on Riku's jeans.

"Hey!"

"Don't be such a girl." Sora replied.

"Hey, I'm not the girl here; at least I don't sleep with a bunch of guys."

Sora paused in his steps, not turning to face Riku.

"Neither do I, I've only slept with you." Sora said, his voice quivering.

And before Riku could stop him, Sora had bolted off, leaving Riku standing there alone.

_Shit._



When Riku made it to the toy store, Sora was sitting outside it, messing around with his cell phone.

"Why didn't you go inside?"

"You have the list."

"Need help getting up?"

"No." Sora said, pushing past Riku into the store.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Riku and Sora both turned to look at the cashier.

"You're back with Sora?!" Axel practically announced to the store. "I thought you were banging that blonde chick?!"

"Axel! Please!" Riku yelled, giving Axel a dirty look.

"Gimme the list." Sora said, ripping it out of Riku's hands. He then turned away into the many isles, before anyone could see his blush.

"What the hell, Axel?" Riku snapped, walking over to Axel. "Don't you have any class? And what the hell kind of toy store hired someone like you to work here?"

"Hey, man, this place saw my potential as an awesome toy store runner."

"Really?"

"No. I have one more chance before the fire me. I kinda almost burnt the place down a couple times."

Riku sighed. "And no, I'm not back with Sora. His parents had to go on a business trip so he's spending Christmas with us."

"Oooh, so you will _eventually_ be back with Sora." Axel replied, smirking.

"No, Axel, I am _in love_ with Hana."

"Mhmm. If I had to choose between Sora and that girl, I would for sure pick So-"

They heard a tiny cough from behind them.

"I have everything." Sora said. It was obvious he'd heard some awkward things.

"You're fast; my mom had a toy picked out for every kid under the age of 12 in our family." Riku said, taking the basket from him. "Ring us up, Axel."

"Yeah, sure." Axel mumbled, "My line is always empty because all the kids are afraid of me."

The walk back to the house was silent. Riku didn't know what to say. He knew he should apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Why am I such a horrible person?_

"Oh! You're back!" Riku's mom said, smiling.

"Here are all the toys, Mrs. Nakagawa. " Sora said. "Now, I'm going to go rest for a little while, okay?"

"Alright, dear. Thank you so much for running this little errand for me!" Riku's mom exclaimed. "Now, Riku, could you do me one more favor?"

Riku rolled his eyes. Twenty minutes later, when he was done decorating the bushes in the front yard, Riku grudgingly walked up to him room…just to find it locked.

"Hey! Sora? Are you in there?"

"Stay the hell away from me!"

Riku banged his head against the door. "I swear, Sora, get out right now before I-"

"Go AWAY!"

"It's my room, damn it, go cry in the bathroom or something!"

"No!" Sora yelled, and Riku had to step back as his door was swung wide open. Sora's eyes were red from crying. "Listen, Riku. I don't want to be here, pretending everything is so wonderful with you. And I know you don't want me here, either, but don't you _dare _imply that I'm a slut ever again!"

"I-" Riku started.

"I don't even know where you got that from! You _know _I've never been with anyone else before. You _know _that!"

"Sora, I-"

"Do you honestly hate me that much" Sora said, quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "That you would just say mean things like that to upset me? For no reason?"

Before Riku could reply, Sora shoved past him and ran down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Riku yelled.

"To Kairi's!" and the door slammed.

Riku rolled his eyes and sank to the floor. It was just a couple months ago that he prided himself on never making Sora cry. Riku jumped as his phone went off. It was a text message from Hana.

**Hi Riku! I miss you a lot right now! Wanna come over? 3**

Riku debated for a minute, but then replied:

**Sure, I'm on my way.**

Two could play at this game. He ran downstairs and told his mother he was going to Hana's and that he'd be back later.

Riku slowly pushed Hana down on her bed, he blonde bangs brushing over her eyes. He smiled at her as she giggled. Running his fingers over her glossed lips, she whispered sweet nothing into his ear.

"_Ri-riku." Sora said, quietly, under his breath, "you know I love you, right?"_

"_Of course." Riku smiled, pulling Sora closer. _

Hana ran her fingers through Riku's silver hair, and he kissed her.

"_You're stunning." Riku said, laying Sora down. Sora smiled._

"You're so cute, Hana" Riku mumbled, in between kisses. Hana giggled. Anything to erase the pain.

"I love you, Riku." Hana said, quietly, as Riku pulled the covers over them. Riku couldn't bring himself to say it back. Hana pretended that he did.

_Sora laughed as Riku tickled his sides, making it easier for Riku to take of his shirt. The room became silent._

"_Are you sure?" Riku asked. Sora kissed him deeply. _

Riku stroked Hana's cheek as he went in for another kiss.

"_Seeing you like this makes me certain that I will __never__ love anyone else." Riku stated, making Sora smile._

_They both knew they were too young to be doing what they were about to do; but they were so in love that they didn't care._

"Riku!"

"There, there Sora." Kairi said, patting Sora's head as they sat in her living room.

"He hates me, Kairi."

"No, he's just being an asshole. I'm sure he couldn't hate you If he tried."

"He didn't even apologize. He hasn't said anything nice to me since I got there."

"Maybe he's just-"

"I heard him telling Axel how he was in love with Hana." Sora said, between sobs. Kairi's eyes softened.

"He didn't mean it." She said, quietly.

"He sounded like he did."

"Sora? Maybe you should move on?" Kairi asked, cautiously.

Sora smiled sadly. "I can't. Why can't I stop liking him after all the horrible things he's done to me?"

"I'm not sure…" Kairi replied, hugging Sora. "But one day you will."

Sora pouted.

"Or," Kairi said, her voice brightening, "He'll realize what a jerk he is, and how amazing you are, and he will remember the reasons why he fell madly in love with you, _beg _for your forgiveness, and then you two will get married!"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, right, Kairi."

!#$&()#$#$$#$&&((&)()&&&$$$!!$#$#&(&)&(&&$!

Riku slowly opened his eyes, startled by the foreign surroundings.

"Hi there!" A sweet voice said. Riku sat up to see Hana standing in the doorway. "You were so tired I let you sleep."

"Ugh…what time is it?"

"It's six. You slept all afternoon." She said.

"Oh my God. I really need to get home." Riku said, picking his pants up from the floor. He grabbed his cell phone. Three missed calls from mom. "Can I use your shower real quick?"

Hana nodded.

"And where were you?" Riku's dad said as Riku walked through the door.

"Hana's house. I fell asleep on her couch during the movie and she didn't want to wake me." Riku walked in the living room only to find Sora watching TV.

"Where did you go?" Sora asked, trying to sound casual.

"Hana's house." And with that, Riku turned to go back to his room.

Sora sighed and hugged his knees, trying so hard not to cry again.

**Sorry if this chapter was uneventful in anyway. ******** And thanks to those that reviewed! Wanna do it again:P haha **


End file.
